Never,Ever for Forever and Ever
by Serenity'sSecret
Summary: OPEN S.Y.O.T! In a twisted new kind of Hunger Games, enter your OC and see how you survive in the 24th Annual Hunger Games! But remember... No one is immortal.. Rated T because I'm paranoid it's the Hunger Games!
1. Introduction

**An Intro of Some Sort**

So, I'm going to have an SYOT. It's my first, so please correct me if I do something wrong. It's going to be the 24th Hunger Games and the arena...

IS A CIRCUS.

Yup. A circus. That's all I'm going to reveal right now, so start sending in your forms! After I've gotten a few forms, I'll post the chapters and what's been taken. But until then, District 4 female and District 3 girl is reserved. {TikTakJabberJay = D. 4 and I have D. 3, because we planned this out before I found my account again.

No Mary Sues or Gary-Stus, please.

**FORM FOR OCs**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Weapon:**

**District:**

**Looks:**

**Interview Quote:**

**Interview Clothes:**

**Tribute Costume: {If you post before your district partner, I'll try to match it up in your favours}**

**Family/Friends: **

**Skills: {Put a mark next to it, like {Swimming – 8, Speed – 3, etc.}**

**Romance?:**

**Alliance?:**

**Career?:**

**Hunger Games Strategy:**

**Anything else?: {Death, district token, volunteered etc.}**

**Name: **Kristen Silverfletch

**Age: **13

**Weapon: **Knives

**District: **3

**Looks: **Kristen has long dark hair and dark green eyes. She's tall, skinny and pale and sticks out a lot. Her long hair is usually down, with two mini braids joined at the back of her head.

**Interview Quote: "**I don't think I'll win, but I definitely won't lose!**"**

**Interview Clothes: **An emerald green dress up to her ankles and darker green heels.

**Tribute Costume: **Err... Even I haven't worked on that yet.

**Family/Friends: **Mother {Carrie}, Father {Nico} and big brother {Cain, 18}

**Skills: **Speed – 9, Swimming – 4, Strength – 5, Survival – 7, Intelligence - 3

**Romance?: **None, yet.

**Alliance?: **District partner, if possible.

**Career?: **No.

**Hunger Games Strategy: **Survive and throw to kill.

**Anything else?: **Her district token is an armband with the number 3 engraved on it.


	2. TRIBUTE LIST! Editable

**CURRENT TRIBUTE LIST**

**Doubles are requested by me, as I am friends with them, but are not likely to win. Do not see it as an advantage.**

**Thanks! {PS: If I forget someone, tell me!}**

**D1**

**Female – Shea Rose {Ruetheday}**

**Male – Mimblo Karid {TikTakJabberjay,request}**

**D2**

**Female – Brooke Reynolds {Raven Knightly}**

**Male – Lucas Mitchell {Suzie3876}**

**D3**

**Female – Kristen Silverfletch {Me}**

**Male – Maverick Ronan {ToTheSkye}**

**D4**

**Female – Aureli Milla {TikTakJabberjay, 1st OC}**

**Male – Justin Hit {Mockingjay-Jabberjay}**

**D5**

**Female – Aimee Hart {spikykitty11}**

**Male – OPEN!**

**D6**

**Female – Copper Manning {julesjumper}**

**Male - OPEN!**

**D7**

**Female – Jazzy Kaede {XxSylentSoulxX}**

**Male – Shown Franco {nicci'weezy}**

**D8**

**Female – Eve {missy mockingbird, PM me last name!}**

**Male – OPEN!**

**D9**

**COMPLETELY OPEN!**

**D10**

**Female – Lavender Kill{?} {Suzie3876}**

**Male – Open!**

**D11**

**Female – Daniela Hunter {gwen13woods}**

**Male – Open!**

**D12**

**COMPLETELY OPEN!**


	3. District One Reapings! SR and MK

**DISTRICT ONE REAPING **

**{District One, Two, Three, Four and Seven are full. PLEASE SUBMIT GUYS! I'll make a tribute list soon.}**

**Shea Rose**

I cannot contain my absolute excitement when I attend the Reaping.

My family beam at me when I walk into the room. My hair hangs on my shoulder and I have a light blue dress with a purple ribbon around my waist that gets up to my knees and has silver flowers embroidered up to my hips{A/N:Ruetheday, if you disagree with this outfit, please PM me!} and flat shoes that are a darker blue.

"You look absolutely _gorgeous_ darling!" My mother smiles widely.

"My dear, who wouldn't sponsor such a star like you?" My father compliments.

"Thanks Mother, Father." I give a twirl. "It's such a lovely dress."

I enter the Reaping line, giving my brother an arrogant smile. He rolls his eyes. He's simply jealous that I'm going to get in. I push my way to the front, watching.

"Welcome, my darlings, welcome, to the District One reapings for the annual 24th Hunger Games~" Our escort, Elysia Paradisa, announces through the microphone. "Before we pick the names of the most fortunate boy and girl to represent their district, we must go through our Treaty of Treason!" She orders some Peacekeepers to turn the movie on. I groan. It's thirty minutes long! Half an hour! Get to the point, you old hag!

**Mimblo Karid**

I drift off into a daydream, the words _represent their district_ echoing in my head. "Now, ladies first!" She calls.

My head lifts up quickly, eager to seem my new partner. I hope she's ugly, cause I won't kill a pretty lady.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the female Tribute for District One is... SHEA ROSE!"

A girl grins and runs out of the crowd, going up the stairs and accidentally hugging the escort. Elysia's purple wig tilts to the side.

"Umm... Yes, so you are Shea Rose? Yes? You must be the most excited girl I've ever met." She smiles briefly, then trots (yes, she trotted! I almost laughed) to the boys glass bowl. "The male tribute representing District One is... Mimblo Karid!"

I say 'yes' and try to figure out what my fellow tribute is thinking. _Ew! His hair is in a blonde ponytail and reaches his waist, but it isn't very visible and his hair simply looks like it's up to his ears. His eyes are a strange purply blue colour and look a little feminine. Mascara, maybe? Some boys use it too, so I'm not surprised. He is wearing a black button up shirt, with pearls as buttons, by the way, and has matching pants. He reminds me of a butler I once knew, but I don't tell him that. Maybe before I kill him, I'll call him a girly butler boy. _I might have over described myself.

"And, as you know, volunteers may be taken." Shea glares down the girls and I crack my knuckles. No one dares take our place.

Elysia smiles with fake sweetness and makes us shake hands. I smile at Shea,

"Get ready to lose, sweetheart."

"I'm not planning on losing, _'darling'_."


End file.
